Angelo Buono and Kenneth Bianchi
Steve Walker |gender = Both male |birth date = October 5, 1934 May 22, 1951 |birth place = Rochester, New York |death date = September 21, 2002 |death place = Calipatria State Prison, Calipatria, California |job = Car upholsterer Security guard |pathology = Serial Killer Serial Rapist Killer Team |mo = Strangulation |victims = 10 killed together 2 killed by Bianchi alone 3 additional possible murders |status = Deceased Incarcerated }} Angelo Buono Jr. and Kenneth "Kenny" Alessio Bianchi, collectively known as "The Hillside Strangler(s)", were a pair of serial killers responsible for the murders of at least 12 women. Backgrounds ﻿Angelo Buono Buono was born in Rochester, New York in 1934. His parents were Italian immigrants who divorced when he was young. When Buono was five, he moved to California with his mother, Jenny. He displayed a high interest in sex at a young age and, when he was a teenager, claimed to his classmates to have raped several girls. He began stealing cars and was placed in reform school. In 1955, he married his high school sweetheart, whom he had impregnated, but left her soon after. He later married on Mary Castillo and fathered five children with her. That marriage also ended in divorce, in 1964; she claimed he had been physically and sexually abusive. He got married a third time, to a single mother named Nannette Campino and conceived two children with her. She divorced him in 1971 like his previous two wives, both for him abusing her, but also because he raped her daughter. He became a car upholsterer and was, despite his physical appearance and abusive behavior, considered very attractive by women. Kenneth Bianchi Like Buono, Bianchi was born in Rochester, New York, almost 17 years after Buono. His mother, a prostitute, gave him up for adoption when he was born. He was adopted by local residents Nicholas Bianchi and Frances Sciolono. Though his upbringing was stable, he became a pathological liar early in his childhood and spent a lot of time daydreaming; the latter was attributed to petit mal seizures when he was five. He also had a short fuse and was diagnosed with passive-aggressive personality disorder. Though he had an IQ of 116, he was an underachiever in school. His mother, in an attempt to change his ways, sent him to a private Catholic elementary school. Following Nicholas' death from pneumonia in 1964, Bianchi had to leave and attend a public high school. After graduating in 1971, he married his high school sweetheart (just like Buono had before him), but they divorced after eight months. He dropped out of college after just one term, spent studying police science and psychology, and applied for a position at the sheriff's department, but was rejected. He took on a series of menial jobs, eventually becoming a security guard at a jewelry store, from which he was fired for stealing and giving the loot to his various girlfriends. The habit stuck with him through a series of jobs. In 1975, he moved to California and moved in with his cousin, Angelo Buono, who taught him how to use a fake police badge to extort free sex from prostitutes. The two also became pimps for a brief time until the two girls who worked for them, Sabra Hannan and Becky Spears, managed to escape. Bianchi applied for jobs at two different local police departments, but neither had any open positions. He got a job at a title company and spent his first paycheck on an apartment and a Cadillac. He moved in with Kelli Boyd, whom he met at work. In May 1977, she announced that she was pregnant with his child. Killings and Incarceration In October of 1977, the two committed their first murder together. The victim was Yolanda Washington, a 19-year old prostitute. Over the following three weeks, they killed two more women. The third, Lissa Kastin, was a waitress working to pay for her ballet lessons.While the first three murders didn't attract too much attention because most of the victims were prostitutes, the duo's fourth and fifth murders, two middle class girls aged 12 and 14, attracted much more attention. By the end of the year, they had killed four more. It was initially believed that there was a single killer, whom the media nicknamed "The Hillside Strangler". Even after it was suspected by the police that there were two killers, the name was still used in the singular. By the beginning of 1978, the pair had killed a total of ten women together. At that point, they stopped killing, possibly because Bianchi's son was born at that time. Also, Bianchi, who had continued applying for law enforcement jobs even while killing, had made some acquaintances in the LAPD and been brought along when officers drove around the city, scouting for the killers. On the night when the duo tried to abduct an eleventh victim, the two got into a heated argument during which Bianchi revealed that he had been questioned in the Hillside Strangler case. A furious Buono threatened to kill him if he didn't get out of town. For whatever reason Bianchi had, he and his family moved to Bellingham, Washington in May, 1978, where he got a job as a security guard. In January of the following year, Bianchi abducted two female Western Washington University students, Karen Mandic and Diane Wilder, took them to a house he guarded, raped, tortured and killed them. Fortunately, he left behind some clues this time; his car, which had California plates, was spotted and he was connected to the addresses of two Hillside Strangler victims. The next day, January 12, he was arrested without incident. When Bianchi's photo was broadcast in the media in Los Angeles, the investigators received a call from a lawyer named David Wood, who had helped one of the two girls Buono and Bianchi had pimped escape. He tipped them about Buono, who was also arrested on October 22, 1979. Shortly before that, Bianchi had informed the investigators of his cousin's involvement in the murders. During the two years leading up to the Stranglers' trial, Bianchi formed a relationship with Veronica Lynn Compton, an actress and playwright with an obsession with serial killers, from behind bars. She sent him a copy of a screenplay, titled The Mutilated Cutter, about a female serial killer she had written, asking for his thoughts on the subject. She grew increasingly fixated with him until he managed to manipulate her into copycatting a Hillside Strangler murder in order to make it look like the killer was still at large, even smuggling out some of his semen out of prison in a rubber glove (DNA evidence had no forensic use at the time, but semen could still be analyzed to show what blood type the man who produced it had). Compton lured a woman to a motel and attempted to strangle her, but was overpowered and arrested. In anticipation of his 1981 trial, Bianchi prepared to mount an insanity plead, claiming to have a separate personality named "Steve Walker" who had committed the murders (Bianchi had watched the movie ''Sybil'' the night before he made the claim). He was interviewed by multiple people who specialized in multiple personalities and hypnosis, who attempted to find out whether he truly was insane. It was eventually determined that he was faking it (he had been inventing more "alter egos" since he was told that it was uncommon for there to only be one extra personality). During the trial, there was a great deal of trace evidence implicating the two; there had been fibers from Buono's upholstery workshop and home on two victims, there was an imprint of a fake police badge on his wallet and there were hairs from rabbits he had raised on another victim. Bianchi also agreed to plead guilty and testify to his cousin's involvement, though he remained uncooperative throughout the trial. In 1983, both men were found guilty of the murders they had committed and, in spite of the cruelty of their crimes, spared the death penalty and sentenced to life in prison. Buono died of natural causes while serving his sentence in 2002 at the Calipatria State Prison in California. Bianchi is still serving his sentence at the Washington State Penitentiary in Walla Walla, Washington and won't be eligible for parole again until 2025. The Alphabet Murders The so-called Alphabet murders were a series of murders in Rochester, New York, Buono and Bianchi's hometown, between 1971 and 1973. The victims were girls of different ethnicities, aged 10-11 who lived in the town and came from poor Catholic families. They were raped, strangled and dumped in the wilderness. One thing that made the case notable was the fact that all three victims had double initials, i.e. their first and last name began with the same letter, and their bodies were then found in nearby areas whose names began with the same letter. The first victim, 'C'armen 'C'olon, 10, was found in 'C'hurchsville. The second and third victims, 'W'anda 'W'alkowicz, 11 (found in 'W'ebster), and 'M'ichelle 'M'aenza, 11 (found in 'M'acedon), were killed in 1973. After that, the perpetrator appears to have stopped killing. There have been a few suspects, including a "person of interest" who killed himself six weeks after the murders stopped but was cleared by DNA testing in 2007. One of the most notable suspects is Kenneth Bianchi, who lived in Rochester and worked as an ice cream vendor at the time of the murders. Though he denies having committed the murders, he remains under suspicion and there is circumstantial evidence against him; his car was spotted at two murder scenes and the third victim had told her father that she was going out for ice cream the day she disappeared. However, as recently as April 2011, a man named Joseph Naso, 77, was arrested in Reno, Nevada on suspicion of a number of murders dating back to 1977. Some of his suspected victims in California, including 'R'oxene 'R'oggasch and 'P'aula 'P'arsons, had double initials and another victim attributed to him was also named 'C'armen 'C'olon, like one of the Alphabet murder victims, and was found near Port 'C'osta, California in 1978. Modus Operandi Buono and Bianchi initially targeted prostitutes, but later moved up to middle class women. The oldest victim was 28 years old and and the youngest 12. The two would hunt for victims while cruising around the streets in their car. When they found a suitable victim, they would pick her up, either by soliciting them if they were prostitutes or by pretending to be undercover cops, even carrying fake badges. Once the victim was in the car, they would drive her to Buono's home and spend hours raping and torturing them before killing them by strangling them with a garrote, their signature weapon. They also killed some victims by different means, including gas asphyxiation, lethal injection and electric shock. The bodies were disposed of outdoors, often in hilly areas. On Criminal Minds Buono and Bianchi hjave been mentioned a number of times on Criminal Minds, often as an example of killer teams. Bianchi was also mentioned by Reid in What Happens at Home along with Dennis Rader, the BTK Killer, as an example of serial killers who enjoy having official, uniformed jobs, referring to when he worked as a security guard prior to his arrest. Known Victims *October 17, 1977: Yolanda Washington, 19 *October 31, 1977: Judith Ann Miller, 15 *November 6, 1977: Lissa Kastin, 21 *November 10, 1977: Jane King, 28 *November 13, 1977: **Dolores Cepeda, 12 **Sonja Johnson, 14 *November 20, 1977: Kristin Weckler, 20 *November 28, 1977: Lauren Wagner, 18 *December 9, 1977: Kimberly Martin, 17 *February 16, 1978: Cindy Lee Hudspeth, 20 *January 11, 1979: Karen Mandic, 22, and Diane Wilder, 27 *Notes: Bianchi is also a suspect for three additional murders known as the "Alphabet murders" (see above). At one point in 1977, the two also managed to lure Catharine Lorre, daughter of actor Peter Lorre, into their car, but let her go when they learned who her father was. Sources *Wikipedia:﻿ **Angelo Buono **Kenneth Bianchi **The Hillside Strangler **The Alphabet murders *''Evil Beyond Belief'' (2009) *TruTV's articles about the Hillside Stranglers *Angelfire page about Veronica Compton *Alphabet Killer webpage *Online news article about Joseph Naso *Online article about the Alphabet murders Category:Real People Category:Real Life Killers Category:Real Killing Teams Category:Real Serial Killers Category:Real Life Rapists